In numerous instances of use or consumption of liquid or semi-liquid substances, there is a need for a dispenser that allows the substance to be applied in a measured and precise manner. For example, a person eating french fries may want to dispense a small portion of ketchup on the fries; a person eating a bagel, roll or another type of bread may want to use a small portion of spread-able cheese, jam, or chocolate paste; a person eating a salad may want a small portion of salad dressing; a hotel guest may require a small portion of shampoo or soap for an overnight stay. In all these instances, consumers want to be able to apply the substance where they want and in the volume they want it.
In general, a container, like any consumer product, is preferably easy and convenient to use, especially when containers of relatively small portions are involved. When the portion to be consumed is relatively small, people do not want to encounter too many practical obstacles in opening the container and dispensing the small portion. Consumers typically want the small portions to be easily dispensable without spending much time opening the container or ensuring that the content be dispensed in a proper and accurate manner.
Many conventional containers require a tool or utensil for opening the container or dispensing the content of the container. For example, a container may require a knife or other device for opening the container, or a fork or spoon to dispense the substance of the container. The need for a tool or utensil makes the container cumbersome to use thereby greatly diminishing its practicality and attractiveness to consumers. Again this is particularly true for containers and dispensers of small portions, where the small size of the content to be dispensed may not justify the extra burden of effort or time of using a tool or utensil. The use of a tool or utensil to open the container or dispense its content generally involves an investment of time and effort that consumers generally prefer not to expend, if they had a choice. Consumers typically prefer a container that can be opened and used without the need for a utensil or other device.
When consumers use a dispenser, they do not necessarily want to consume all of the contents of the dispenser. Therefore, consumers prefer a dispenser that can be easily re-sealed which allows them to consume the remainder of the contents of the dispenser at a later time.
In addition, it is preferable that the dispenser be easy and relatively cheap to manufacture.
There remains a need for a dispenser or container of fluid or semi-fluid substances which a) allows the substance to be applied in a measured and precise manner, is easy and convenient to use, c) can be opened and used without the need for a utensil or other device, d) can be easily resealed, and e) is simple and economical to manufacture. The terms “container” and “dispenser” are used herein interchangeably.